


Kinktober2018

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: varius - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: Es el primer año que me animo a participar en esta maravillosa tradición.Aquí se encontraran las recopilaciones que iré haciendo de one-shots, drabbles, edits, fics(cortos o largos) especialmente hechos para este mes.Diversos universos, diversas parejas.Advertencia: La mayoría de este contenido es sexual.





	1. Amo/Esclavo

**Author's Note:**

> *
> 
> Esto es para todos ustedes que están leyéndome desde hace tiempo o desde ahora mismo, muchas gracias por su apoyo.
> 
> Espero el contenido sea de su agrado. Debo aclarar que no lo tomo como un reto ni nada, así que hice mi propia lista de conceptos para el mes, no le puse numero pues creo que es mejor tomar el que más apetezca ese día. 
> 
> 7u7r
> 
> Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.
> 
> *

 

******************

_Pareja: Thor x Loki / Thorki_

*****  

 

El legítimo heredero de Jöntunheim se paseaba por la habitación con esa altanería tan característica suya, observando de reojo que el rubio no se moviera de su posición, la cual consistía en estar de rodillas con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, en total sumisión hacia él.

—Veo que hoy estas muy cooperativo, los latigazos de la última vez parecen haber funcionado. — dijo mientras se acercaba y pasaba una mano por las marcas en la ancha espalda desnuda del otro. Lo rodeo en dos pasos y le tomo del cabello halándolo para que alzara la vista hacia él. Pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, Loki bufó, parecía que hoy no se podría divertir haciéndolo sufrir, estaba siendo obediente. —Mírame ahora —

Los ojos azules de Thor se abrieron conectando con los ojos esmeraldas del contrario. Quien le dedico media sonrisa.

—Vamos, quiero que me prepares bien esta noche, quiero montarte hasta que desaparezcan cada una de nuestras lunas. —Se inclinó a delinear los labios del rubio con su lengua para después alejarse y tumbarse en la cama, pronto sintió las grandes manos del otro comenzar a despojarle la ropa con extrema delicadeza. Y le dio una mirada, le encantaba verlo contener esa pasión casi animal que tenía, le encantaba domarlo.

Cuando estuvo desnudo se dio la vuelta entre las sabanas, mostrando su redondo trasero, suspirando al sentir un delicado masaje con las yemas de los toscos dedos del mayor antes de que introdujera uno de sus falanges ensalivadas.

—Vas a tomar el tiempo con cada dedo hasta que yo te ordene que pares. —le costó usar la voz al comenzar a sentir su cuerpo quebrarse con la anticipación del placer que proseguía pero quería seguir estando a cargo de la situación lo más posible.

Y así lo hizo, mientras Thor usaba su dedo, Loki le instruyó como moverlo, que tan profundo ir y cuando estaba preparado para el siguiente. Una vez tenía tres dedos dentro, molestando su próstata cada tanto, estaba volviéndose ciego por tanto goce.

—Basta. —fue apenas un susurró pero el rubio escuchó y paró toda acción, observando el manojo de jadeos y sudor que era el de cabello negro. Quien gateo en la cama y volteándolo a ver. —Desnúdate ya y recuéstate —

Odinson sin siquiera pestañear ya estaba con la espalda contra el colchón y ambas manos bajo su cabeza, claro que antes había tirado sus pantalones al otro lado de la habitación y como de costumbre cuando era llamado por Loki, no usaba ropa interior.

—Me agrada saber que has aprendido a ser tan cooperativo. Me enorgullece que yo te haya enseñado todo.—comentaba el de ojos verdes mientras se posicionaba sobre el otro, tomando la dura y caliente erección para guiarla a su entrada, observando el abdomen del hombre debajo de él contraerse, estaba deseándolo, aguantándose los sonidos, el hecho de no tocarlo sabía que lo volvía loco pero ese era el punto. Volverlo loco.

Comenzó a auto penetrarse con ayuda del gran y trabajado torso del que se apoyaba, subía y bajaba mientras poco a poco dejaba que más centímetros se perdieran dentro de su cuerpo. Dio un largo y sonoro gemido cuando sintió sus glúteos chocar contra los muslos del contrario. Lo había metido por completo y solo dio un largo respiro antes de sacarlo y caer de nuevo de golpe en el regazo ajeno. Jadeando y mirando la expresión de tortura que el otro tenía en el rostro. Veía como apretaba sus manos en puños y se mordía los labios con tanta fuerza que pronto se sacaría sangre.

Se divirtió marcando un ávido ritmo mientras tuviera la energía para ello, observando como su hombre por más que quisiera no perdía el control, por más cerca que estuviera aun le dejaba el mando de la situación. Y a Loki esto le calentaba demasiado, se sentía cerca.

—Tócame, tómame, grita mi nombre. —ordenó, pero sonó más una petición, una que Thor acató al momento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían cambiado de posición, ahora la espalda de Loki estaba contra la cama, sus caderas al aire tomadas por un enorme y musculoso brazo, mientras la otra mano le estimulaba al mismo ritmo que las caderas del enorme asgardiano pistoneaban dentro y fuera de su ser. Sin mencionar la ronca voz que lo mencionaba cada segundo. Con un tono que demostraba cuando lo deseaba, cuanto ardía por él en cuerpo y alma.

Fue demasiado para él, y se vino con fuerza observando aquellos ojos azules mirarlo con tanta admiración. Con una devoción impresionante que le calaba hasta los huesos. Dio un grito tan alto que probablemente todos en el palacio lo hayan percibido, pero no le importaba en absoluto, no cuando había tenido lo que quería.

Su respiración era agitada y estaba mareado a causa del reciente increíble orgasmo que había tenido pero no pasó desapercibido el hecho que el rubio había detenido todas sus acciones y lo había recostado.

—Te portaste muy bien hoy. Tienes permiso de venirte. —Escuchó un suspiro de alivio de parte del rubio entre todo el silencio en la habitación. —Hazlo sobre mí. Quiero ver tu esencia sobre mi piel.

Unos gruñidos llenaron la habitación y vio al mayor arrodillarse a su lado con su gran miembro en la palma de su mano, comenzando a masturbarse. Loki se mordió el labio viendo todos los músculos del otro tensos, no tardaría en llegar. Alzó una mano para acariciar la pierna ajena, subiendo a las nalgas y apretando una, observando la cabeza del otro caer hacia atrás y sus caderas mecerse mientras aceleraba los movimientos de su mano. Escuchaba su nombre de los labios del otro, esta vez con desesperación.

—Córrete para mí... —Y como si solo esperara la orden, el pene de Thor comenzó a lanzar su semen sobre el torso de Loki, nombrándolo una y otra vez hasta que los espasmos desaparecieron y casi cae desmayado al otro lado de la cama.

El hechicero suspiró y sonrió satisfecho. Tener un esclavo jamás había sido su deseo en esta vida pero cuando su padre había capturado unos asgardianos, pidió a este para él y vaya que había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. 

**********

 

 


	2. Espejos

_Pareja: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy / Harco / Drarry_

*****

Habían pasado años desde la guerra mágica, habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, y Draco Lucius Malfoy estaba seguro que él había cambiado desde aquellos días, ya no era el pequeño inmaduro y sobre todo ya no era el niño de sus papás, el que detestaba todo lo fuera no mágico o cercano a esto.

Hace años también que había comenzado una relación con nada más y nada menos que Harry James Potter. No vivían juntos aun, pero la mayor parte del tiempo Draco se la pasaba en la casa de su ex archienemigo. Manor Malfoy era enorme y con los arreglos que hizo una vez que paso a ser de su posesión ya no era tan lúgubre y escalofriante, pero seguía siendo el recuerdo de la vida de mortifago que había tenido. Al igual que aquella marca en su brazo izquierdo, pero con un hechizo esta desaparecía de su piel la mayoría del tiempo.

Claro que esto no lo aprobaba el Gryffindor con el que salía. Y era por ello que esa noche le había citado en un restaurante del Londres muggle para cenar. El auror había estado pensando durante un tiempo que aquello que tenían era una aventura, pero no podía ser más mentiroso y continuar negando lo que sentía por el Slytherin que estaba sentado frente a él. Quien le había atraído por esos modales al comer que ya eran ahora más como manías que algo que hiciera a propósito. Él lo sabía. Sabía que al rubio le molestaba todo lo que había sido en el pasado. Sabía perfectamente que escondía su marca tenebrosa, sabía que trataba de huir de Manor Malfoy la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero ya era demasiado, no quería que Draco siguiera huyendo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó confundido Malfoy cuando, al salir del restaurante habían comenzado a caminar, normalmente se teletransportaban a la casa del castaño una vez que la cita acababa para pasar directamente a la cama.

—Dame tu mano. —pidió Potter, y sin dudarlo el otro extendió la suya, así con los dedos entrelazados caminaron un par de cuadras. Entrando a un edificio. Draco frunció el ceño pero aun así siguió al otro. Era un hotel muggle, y no era uno de cinco estrellas a los que estaba acostumbrado pero debía de admitir que era agradable a la vista y el ambiente también. Harry les llevó hasta la recepción. —Tengo una reservación. —

Al contrario le sorprendió saber que su pareja ya tuviera planeado todo esto. Pero no se atrevía a preguntar o darle a entender que era una agradable sorpresa, por lo que el camino en el elevador fue en total silencio. Al arribar al piso designado no fue difícil encontrar la recamara, y al entrar el rubio se quedó algo pasmado.

La habitación estaba encantada, y en lugar de paredes o ventanas, estaba cubierta por espejos, incluso el suelo era uno. Dio una leve risa, pues recordó la segunda vez que habían intimado, había sido en el baño de un restaurant, en aquel entonces tenían un deseo tan desbordante el uno por el otro que no les había importado hacerlo en un lugar público.

Al prudente Malfoy no le interesaba que todo el mundo se enterara de aquella imprudencia, lo único que quería era tomar a Potter contra los lavamanos, observando la cara del castaño en el espejo frente a ellos y susurrándole cuan exquisito se veía. Que no había ser ni en el mundo mágico ni muggle, que pudiera igualar su atractivo. Y no hace muchas noches, de esas noches que se quedan charlando después del sexo por largas horas, le había confesado que los espejos se habían vuelto de sus fantasías favoritas desde entonces.

—Que considerado. —dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Harry se acercó y le estiró la mano. Mientras que la otra la metía a su abrigo y sacaba su varita, comenzando a deshacerse de la ropa de ambos. Había días en que lo hacían manualmente, pero otras en que era mejor no arruinar el momento recurría a la magia.

—Hoy quiero verte, quiero mirar a Draco Malfoy en todo su esplendor. —comento suavemente Potter. Llevándolo de la mano a un costado de la habitación, hacia una pared-espejo, poniéndose detrás de él. — ¿Me dejaras? ¿Confías en mí?

—Si. —Respondió más rápido de lo que pensó, pero lo hacía, lo hacía desde que le había salvado la vida en el cuarto incendiado de menesteres.

— _Finite Incantatem._  —murmuro el  _niño_  que vivió, de ahora treinta y tantos años, apuntando su varita al brazo del contrario, quien apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a revelarse la marca de la serpiente.—No tienes que ocultarla.—

Aquello sonaba fácil, le encantaría que fuera tan sencillo pero no lo era, si su rostro era de por sí reconocido y repudiado en el mundo mágico, andar por ahí con el símbolo de la traición era pedir ser asesinado.

—Al menos no de mí. —Aclaró el que tenía la cicatriz en la frente, cuando vio que los pensamientos del rubio le estaban alejando de aquí. Comenzó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo pálido frente a él. Siempre le había parecido hermoso, incluso un ser mítico. Podía fácilmente hacerse pasar por un  _veela_  y se lo iba a creer por completo. Para Harry, Draco era precioso, pero le era aún más con esa marca, con la conciencia de que su pasado no dictaba su presente ni mucho menos su futuro.

Para alguien que vivió toda su vida con una marca en la frente por la cual era señalado, entendía lo difícil que era, entendía y quería que comprendiera que esto no era una característica propia, no era algo que lo identificaba, sino que él mismo tenía la oportunidad de darle significado.

—Abre los ojos y dime, ¿Qué ves? —pregunta con suavidad, no quiere presionarlo.

Draco le hace caso, porque se había prometido hace mucho no ser un cobarde nunca más. Por lo que abrió los ojos, encontrándose con su reflejo.

—Me veo a mí, y sobre mi hombro estas tú con tu melena alborotada. —comenta con media sonrisa, el otro se la devuelve.

—Ve más... —dice mientras una de sus manos baja a tomar el miembro semi erecto de Malfoy mientras la otra pellizca un pezón. El rubio jadea.

—Solo... mi cuerpo... siendo tentado por ti. —se muerde el labio para evitar gemir cuando el pulgar ajeno acaricia su glande. Siente el duro pene ajeno contra su trasero, así que lo inclina un poco hacia atrás pero su cadera es detenida por el Potter.

—No vamos a seguir si no eres sincero. ¿Qué ves? —Era la tercera vez que le pedía eso y el ceño fruncido de Draco se intensificaba.

—Un hombre. —Suspiró—Que no merece todo lo que tiene, porque todo lo que tiene lo heredo de una familia podrida por dentro.

Harry había esperado alguna respuesta así por lo que no se sorprendió, solo sostuvo más de cerca al contrario, continuando con la estimulación manual.

— ¿Y aquí?—preguntó acariciando con delicadeza la pieza negra sobre la piel blanca de su antebrazo.

—Un acto de cobardía, una sumisión obligada... —Draco escupía las palabras sintiendo su cuerpo temblar pero no sabía si era por decirlas o por el placer que comenzaba a sentir con un experto y lubricado dedo acariciando su entrada.

—Yo veo un recuerdo de la fuerza y el coraje de alguien que sobrevivió a la amenaza... una marca que refleja lo que tuviste que pasar y que aguantaste hasta el final. Que no te diste por vencido. — Harry metió el primer dedo después de decir aquello. Escuchando los gemidos de Malfoy y observando como por la magnitud de las sensaciones tuvo que recargar un brazo en el cristal frente a ellos.

Sin sacar aquel dedo del cálido interior del otro se movió, agachándose ahora frente al Slytherin y metiendo todo su miembro a su boca. Y con su mano desocupada tomó la izquierda del rubio poniéndola en su cabello. La mano con la marca ahora apretaba su siempre desarreglado pelo y le instaba a devorarlo más y más. Mientras ahora le tomaba con dos dedos. Acariciando su punto dulce y viéndolo deshacerse y expulsando todo su clímax en su garganta.

No lo dejó recobrar la respiración demasiado cuando ya lo tenía pegado contra el espejo, ambas manos sobre la cabeza y con su pene hasta lo más profundo de su ano.

—Mírate Draco, mira lo hermoso que eres... —susurraba a su oído mientras le embestía con fuerza. —No solo el exterior... todo tu ser es maravilloso. Jamás lo dudes.

El contrario comenzó a asentir mirando su reflejo y viendo como eyaculaba por segunda vez mientras sentía la venida del Gryffindor dentro de él.

*************


	3. Sexo Matutino

_Pareja: Spock y Jim Kirk /Spirk_

*****

Tener sueños era algo extraño para Spock, algo que un vulcano no experimentaba en su vida pues representaban la falta de control de la consciencia. Pero él siempre ha tenido en cuenta que de vez en cuando su lado humano lo dominaba.

Cómo está vez.

Que por alguna extraña razón su descanso se había visto interrumpido por la ilusión de un extraño ente. No tan extraño...

Pues la exquisita escena erótica que tenía frente a él era protagonizada por una persona única, con aquellos ojos azules tan radiantes y hermosos como nebulosas, cabellos dorados brillantes como los dos soles que cobijaban su planeta natal. Escuchaba la melodiosa voz de su Capitán llamarlo, pero hablaba tan bajo que apenas y distinguía el llamado, era como si susurrara, como si tratara de esconderse. Soñaba con el rubio acercándose y tomando sus manos en un beso vulcano que hizo sus mejillas enverdecer.

Y a través del maduro lazo que ya tenían desde hace años sintió la urgencia de James por un beso humano que no tardó en darle, era extraño sentir tanto, pero como no era experto en los sueños no podía saber si todo esto era normal. Pero su parte terrícola le dictaba solo seguir la corriente y disfrutar de las sensaciones ficticias que parecían demasiado reales.

En esta fantasía, donde él podía dirigir la obra se dio el lujo de poner de escenario uno de los paisajes más bellos que había visto en su vida, una cascada. La verdad no era gran fan de los humanos y sus actitudes ilógicas pero su mundo alberga vida y cosas maravillosas, el agua era una de estas cosas. Ver a Jim en la bañera era hermoso pero verlo bajo una cascada era magnifico.

Desnudo con su bronceada piel expuesta al sol. Una mirada de lujuria que le invitaba a acercarse.

De la nada sintió la necesidad de decir el nombre del hombre de sus sueños. Percibiendo sus vasos sanguíneos expandiéndose a causa de la excitación y mandando su sangre verde al sur de su cuerpo. Su ilusión mental ahora lo manejaba a él, Jim le ponía contra una roca y se agachaba a realizarle una práctica oral que acostumbraban a usar de vez en cuando para satisfacer al contrario. Kirk tenía diferentes modos de llamarlo pero en ese momento no podía enumerarlas, estaba distraído con la impresionante técnica que siempre le dejaba boquiabierto.

—Jim...

Se escuchó a sí mismo, lo que le hizo sentir extraño, pero no tuvo tiempo de razonarlo pues de un momento a otro su miembro, que había sido lubricado y parcialmente estimulado, se encontraba dentro de su pareja, quien estaba contra una roca, y Spock no comprende lo que sucede con el sueño pero se deja llevar, arremetiendo contra el trasero frente a él, escuchando los sonoros gemidos, tan vividos y fuertes a su alrededor.

Su sueño se volvió difuso pero a pesar de no comprender y no poder manejar la situación, el placer que dominaba su cuerpo era lo único que le importaba. Pero también comenzaba a despejarse cuanto más se sentía más cerca del orgasmo, comenzaba a despertar. Fue una gran sorpresa abrir los ojos y encontrar un par de manos recargadas en su pecho, el atlético cuerpo de su pareja sobre él, meciéndose sobre su cadera, con su pene completamente dentro y su propio miembro comenzando a eyacular.

— ¡Spock!—gritó cuando el clímax fue demasiado para él. Y el hecho de ver la realidad, que no tenía comparación con todas las fantasías que pudiera tener, el vulcano alcanzó su punto máximo de placer, gruñendo y alzando las caderas para encontrarse con las de su capitán y enterrarse en él mientras la sensación de alivio proseguía por todo su cuerpo.

Pasaron un par de minutos, en los cuales abrazó a Jim quien continuaba encima de su cuerpo, pero tenían que esperar a que su sangre regresara al resto de su cuerpo pues tardaba de dos a cinco minutos en deshincharse, característica que por supuesto no compartía con su compañero, cual miembro ya estaba flácido. Otra diferencia era que no eyaculaba, al menos podía darse el lujo de evitarlo, lo podía controlar, excepto cuando se trataba del pon farr.

— ¿Qué soñabas?—Preguntó Jim una vez se habían podido separar y el rubio se había levantado por una toalla húmeda para limpiarlos por si semen esparcido en ambos estómagos. —Sonabas muy animado.

—Los vulcanos no sueñan, Jim—trató de excusarse pero el mismo sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Una ceja alzada de parte del humano le obligaba a decirle la verdad, pero la alarma que dictaba que el turno alfa estaba por comenzar y debían de apresurarse para desayunar antes de empezar la jornada.

Spock se levantó para usar primero la ducha sónica y escapar de la mirada de su pareja, el cual le detuvo y le besó.

—No lo digas si no quieres, pero no puedes negar que ha sido un fantástico despertar. —dijo muy seguro Kirk con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—En efecto, Capitán, no lo puedo negar. —dijo Spock con una de las comisuras de la boca un tanto arrugada, pero el contrario sabia, que esa era una gran sonrisa en idioma vulcano.

*******


	4. Baño

_Pareja: Bruce Banner(Hulk) y Clint Barton(Hawkeye) / Hulkeye_

*****

El vuelo 2704 estaba en el aire desde hace media hora. Todo parecía habitual, las sobrecargos, estaban pasando los carritos por el pasillo, dando los aperitivos y bebidas a sus pasajeros. Observaba el cielo despejado y bastante azul desde las ventanillas ovaladas. Ya se podía desabrochar los cinturones de seguridad e incluso usar los dispositivos móviles.

Pero no todos tienen planes tan sencillos, no cuando viajas con Clint Barton. Ese hombre tiene una mirada que te obliga a hacer cosas de las que no te creías capaz. No que te convenciera con intimidación, simplemente tenía algo que te convencía de aventarte al riesgo. Por lo que ahora Bruce Banner estaba encerrado en el baño del avión mordiéndose una uña mientras espera al contrario, quien le había estado insistiendo desde que abordaron a cometer esta locura. Y ahí estaba, sobresaltándose cuando la puerta fue abierta, se mostró asustado de que fuera una aeromoza pero luego relajado de ver al arquero adentrándose al pequeño espacio.

— ¿Sigues vestido?—Preguntó reprochándole el rubio, mientras el castaño se arregló los anteojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No creo que sea buena idea esto...

—Cállate y bájate los pantalones—ordenó mordiéndose el labio, dándose la vuelta y desabrochándose con rapidez sus propios pantalones. Era un lugar reducido pero aun así el rubio pudo inclinarse para mostrar su trasero en todo su esplendor al contrario. Bruce exhaló fuerte y obedeció a su pareja porque a pesar de la locura que le parecía esto, deseaba tanto hacerlo lloriquear en silencio pues tenían que hacer el menor ruido posible.

Por lo que Clint se tapaba la boca con una mano mientras se sostenía con la otra para no estamparse contra la pared mientras Banner le sostenía de la cadera para que no se moviera pero aun así cuando sus cuerpos chocaban era imposible mantenerlo en posición. Una mano la trato de poner a su costado pero apretó el botón del lavamanos y este se encendió. A continuación intentó alzar una pierna para mayor movilidad pero solo metió el pie en el escusado y estaba a nada de ponerse verde cuando escuchó la risa de su pareja. Pero la puerta sonó distrayéndolos.

—Eh... creo que algo me cayó mal, voy a tardar un poco más... —dijo Barton actuando una voz de enfermo, volteo el rostro un poco para dedicarle un guiño al castaño y movió las caderas para instarle a continuar.

Si tenía que calificar el encuentro le daría un -3, pero Bruce amaba tanto a Clint y a las locuras que a veces le orillaba a hacer que tenía que admitir que tuvo un buen orgasmo por la sensación de adrenalina que daba el hecho de hacerlo a escondidas en un lugar público en medio del aire.

*****************


	5. Liguero

_Pareja: Willyrex(Guillermo) y Vegetta777(Samuel) / Wigetta_

*****

_Solo un par de kilómetros, solo un par de kilómetros._  Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez Samuel de Luque esa mañana mientras daba su recorrido de rutina usual. Salir a correr antes de que saliera el sol y regresando una vez que este saliera. A veces tomaba los caminos largos pues dado que su trabajo era estar frente al ordenador todo el día grabando videojuegos, disfrutaba ampliamente los momentos que tenía al aire libre. No que odiara su trabajo, al contrario, lo amaba. Le había dado una vida increíble y le había hecho conocer al amor de su vida.

A quien en ese momento odiaba con toda su alma.

—Malnacido gilipollas... —susurraba deteniéndose en una esquina, esperando que los coches dejaran de pasar, estirándose y flexionándose, pero al mismo tiempo sonrojándose. Sentía que todo mundo lo sabía y eso solo le hacía odiar más al hombre que se había quedado en casa. ¿Quién? Nada más y nada menos que Guillermo Díaz, con quien compartía departamento desde hace varios años. Primero había sido un común acuerdo puesto que tenían el plan de irse a Los Ángeles desde antes y ya que ya eran compañeros de videojuegos, les pareció buena idea vivir juntos en un país desconocido para ambos.

Al principio había sido difícil pero ya que se dedicaban a lo mismo se entendían en varios aspectos. Y bueno, lo que empezó como una broma terminó como un verdadero romance entre ellos y ahora llevaban meses como pareja, y no parecía una relación diferente a la que tenían antes, es como si a su vida de amigos solo le añadieran la intimidad. Y las bromas más pesadas, como esta de ahora.

Pues el día anterior habían jugado un uno vs uno y el ganador haría que al perdedor hacer algo y no podía oponerse en absoluto.

Así que Samu estaba esperando servirle de comer en la cama, hacer su aseo o cualquier otra tontería, pero cuando Willy había aparecido en su habitación en la noche con una bolsa de  _Victoria's Secrets_  casi le da un ataque. Y ni se diga ahora, que tenía puesto lo que venía dentro de la bolsa.

Llegó por fin a casa. Directo a la cocina pues tenía una sed monumental, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a su destino al ver a su pareja salir del cuarto, tallándose los ojos como si se acabara de despertar, y podía apostar que así había sido.

—Buenos días. —le dijo normal y recibió solo un asentimiento mientras iba hacia la puerta del baño, Vegetta se adentró a la cocina suspirando. Solo faltaba que el otro olvidara el trato, pero entonces mientras estaba distraído con sus pensamientos un par de manos pasan desde atrás rodeándolo. —Creo que me debes algo.

—No sé de qué hablas—dijo zafándose del abrazo y comenzando a sacar ingredientes para hacerse un desayuno, poniendo dos platos pues estaba acostumbrado a cocinarle al otro también, ya que este parecía no conocer la comida decente ni el hecho de que debía de alimentarse al menos tres veces al día.

De un momento a otro Samuel sintió su pantalón deportivo ser bajado hasta sus rodillas y por consiguiente la prenda femenina que vestía, expuesta. Era morada, de encaje, acompañada de una tanga de la misma tela. Los cintos estaban al frente y detrás sujetando al par de ligas del mismo material purpura, una en cada torneada pierna. Guillermo pasaba los dedos delicadamente por la prenda mordiéndose el labio.

—Deja la comida, ahora mismo vas a hacer algo más rico y solo con esto puesto. —afirmó el ex salvavidas mientras se desvestida apresuradamente y se subía a la isla de la cocina, recostándose y abriendo las piernas para el mayor.

********


	6. Juguetes Sexuales

_Pareja: Venom y Eddie Brock / Symbrock / Veddie_

_(Vi la película y no pude evitarlo)_

*****

—Espera, tenemos que leer las instrucciones—decía en voz alta el reportero Eddie Brock, aunque se encontraba relativamente solo en su habitación. Había alguien más... alguien dentro de su cuerpo y sobre todo su mente.

 _—Vamos, Eddie, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser usar esto?—_ le hablaba el symbiote Venom en su mente, y tragó grueso mientras veía las cajas en su cama, y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa de cuadros y cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza.

Todo había empezado un poco después de aquella lucha que tuvieron en la que básicamente salvaron el planeta pero nadie lo sabía. Como un humano sano en su edad más fértil, un día había querido saciarse a sí mismo en la sala frente a la televisión con una película para adultos. Al parecer al alíen le agradaba también la idea, y aunque Eddie se había sentido extraño al principio por tener que compartir su intimidad con él, pensó que tal vez podía sacar provecho. Por lo que fue de comprar y ahora tenía diversos juguetes que ambos estaban ansiosos de probar.

 _—Abre los ojos... quiero verte—_ le decía la grave voz en su cabeza, el huésped se mordió el labio y lo hizo, solo porque se lo había pedido a pesar de poder controlarlo, pudiendo haberlo hecho abrir los parpados el mismo. Su mano izquierda comenzando a pintarse oscura y haciéndose más ancha, bajando a su pantalón y abriéndolo con facilidad. Ambos miraban lo mismo, sentían casi lo mismo, era extraño pero conveniente.

Sin poder decir mucho al respecto, en poco tiempo el humano se encontraba desnudo en su cama, abriendo una de las recién adquiridas cajas. Empezaría con algo sencillo, tomó el cilindro masturbador, era de silicona transparente. Se aseguró de poner suficiente lubricante para entonces insertar su miembro en este y pudo sentir la mano que el symbiote poseía tomar el juguete para moverlo a su antojo. La pura sensación de que alguien más estuviera haciéndolo por él era abrumadora, no era igual a cuando lo hacia el mismo, y sabía que no era cualquier encuentro con alguien desconocido.

Su diestra fue poseída también, dejándolo sin poder alguno ahora para usar cualquiera de sus manos, y mientras la zurda movía el cilindro la derecha viajaba por su trabajo abdomen, hacia arriba, hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, los cuales por el presentimiento se erizaron. Y fueron levemente torturados mientras el agitaba sus caderas para encontrarse con el juguete que aprisionaba su pene.

 _—Necesitas más...—_ no era una pregunta, el  _parasito_ , de cariño claro, sabía lo que Eddie quería, no le podía ocultar lo que deseaba, por lo que pronto pudo ver la siguiente caja siendo destruida mientras intentaba sacar la siguiente adquisición.

No pudo ni quejarse cuando su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, ahora son sus cuatro extremidades sosteniéndole de cara al colchón. Sabiendo lo que venía. Un tentáculo que salía de alguna parte de su cuerpo tomaba el bote y esparcía el lubricante en su entrada, para luego tomar las esferas, las cuales iban de un tamaño inferior a uno mayor, de color negro, conectadas en fila, eran suaves y flexibles pero lo suficiente duras para ser insertadas en su interior, lo cual estaba pasando ahora mismo.

—Oh, mierda... —murmuraba poniendo la cara en las sabanas, avergonzado de lo bien que se sentía, una de sus manos fue llevada al masturbador. Una de las bolas en su trasero masajeaba su próstata y sentía que iba a terminar en cualquier momento pero algo tapó su uretra, impidiendo que pudiera llegar al orgasmo.

 _—Aun no acabo contigo, Eddie—_ Quiso maldecirlo pero las esferas fueron retiradas de su interior, y sin haberse dado cuenta de cuando el próximo juguete había sido sacado de su empaque, ahora un consolador, de buen tamaño y grosor, con una textura diferente pues así se sentía menos humano, lo que le encendía más, le encendía pensar que era su compañero. El le abría más y más, haciéndole apretar los dientes por el dolor mezclado con la incomodidad de la desconocida sensación y la pizca de placer que le causaba todo lo anterior.

—Vi...— jadeo el pequeño nickname que consistía en la inicial del contrario. Mientras sentía que la base del juguete chocaba con sus glúteos, lo tenía adentro por completo y le era difícil respirar.

 _—Mío...—_ escuchó en su mente al otro, abrió los ojos para observar la mano negra agitando el cilindro en su hinchada erección, mientras un fino tentáculo le tapaba la punta y otro sacaba el dildo detrás de él y lo volvía a insertar, haciéndolo gemir.

Esta deliciosa tortura continua por los próximos minutos, haciéndolo un manojo de nervios y sudor por el placer que desbordaba cada poro de su cuerpo, jamás había sentido algo tan intenso. Por lo que no pudo callar el grito que salió de su garganta cuando el inminente y monumental orgasmo le golpeó como un rayo, pasando las corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, mientras su trasero se cerraba alrededor del plástico, y su miembro palpitaba con cada chorro que disparaba manchando las sabanas.

No pudo sostenerse más por lo que terminó despoblándose sobre la cama, sin importarle el desastre debajo de él. Poco después sintió un cosquilleo en su frente, era una suave caricia, de su propia mano pero no proporcionada por el mismo.

 _—Descansa, Eddie, cuando despiertes iremos a buscar de cenar—_ Brock no tenía la energía suficiente para negarse a buscar un humano de aperitivo por lo que solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio. Sintiéndose extrañamente cuidado cuando al despertar ninguno de los juguetes estaba en él, y se encontraba aseado debajo de sabanas limpias.

**************


	7. Comida

_Pareja: Hannibal Lecter y William Graham / Hannigram_

*****

—Siempre he pensado que eres una persona exquisita pero hoy... hoy te ves como lo más delicioso que puede existir en este planeta —aclaró Hannibal, una vez entro a su habitación y dejo su saco pulcramente acomodado, observando a la persona recostada en su cama, quien tenía encima pedazos de carne cortados de diversas formas, podía comparar fácilmente los diferentes grados de cocción, y cada uno le parecía apetitoso, incluso unos crudos, con sangre fresca escurriendo por la desnuda piel de Will.

Quien antes de esto se había asegurado de poner un plástico protector encima del colchón. Había planeado todo esto hace unas semanas pero necesitaba al otro ocupado para preparar aquella sorpresa, no le había costado ensuciarse las manos con la carne tanto congelada como fresca que existía en los almacenes del terapeuta.

El agente especial del FBI no podía creer cuanto se estaba excitando de ver a su pareja comiendo, sobre él, carne humana, pero no iba a pensarlo demasiado, era un momento que prefería disfrutar. Incluso cuando la boca paso de un pedazo de pulmón, a su entre pierna y unos dientes parecían querer arrancar su piel, esto en lugar de alarmarlo lo hizo gemir. Se tapó el rostro para cubrir su sonrojo pero era inútil esconderle algo a Lecter.

Quien tomó en su boca el miembro erecto de Graham, podría decir que esto era incluso mejor que todo el buffet servido sobre la persona en su cama. Y le hizo saber que era justo lo que pensaba haciéndole un oral prolongado hasta que se viniera en su garganta, para después comer un poco del hígado que estaba cerca del pezón de Will, lamiendo este y abriéndole las piernas para tomarlo duro. Haciéndolo terminar por segunda vez sobre el corazón cortado en cubos que yacía en su abdomen.

Gruñendo su nombre mientras se vaciaba en su interior, gruñendo como la bestia que se sentía a veces, como el animal interno que no podía controlar, pero agradecía que su compañero supiera no solo entenderlo si no más que eso, aceptarlo.

****************


	8. Esposas

_Pareja: Steve Mcgarret y Danny Williams / McDanno_

*****

El inspector Danny Williams abrió lentamente los ojos confundido en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, faltaba alguien a su lado, su pareja laboral e íntima desde hace varios años. Tenía la intención de levantarse a buscarlo pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquella incomodidad era causada por un par de esposas en sus muñecas bastante bien ajustadas a la cabecera de la cama.

—Estas bajo arresto, todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra... o a favor—llegó una voz por la puerta, junto con el hombre, vestido solo con su chaleco a prueba de balas y unos ajustados bóxers oscuros. El policía Steve Mcgarret tenía una mirada de depredador que le hacía erizar la piel al rubio esposado en la cama.

—Steve, esto es algo cliché ¿sabes?—pero le gustaba mucho, aunque no iba a decirlo de ningún modo.

— ¿No escuchaste? Estas arrestado, y soy oficial Mcgarret para ti.

—Oficial, tengo que ir por mi hija mañana temprano..—

—Entonces me saltaré el juicio e iremos directo a la sentencia—le guiñó subiendo a la gata a gatas y comenzando a desnudarle.

Fue una larga noche para la pareja, pero de una muy buena manera, se preocuparían luego de poner suficientes alarmas para despertar a la hora que necesitaban pero por ahora se dedicaron a hacerse gemir, jadear y gritar el uno al otro. Con ganas de que cada isla de Hawaii les escuchara.

*************


	9. Lápiz labial

_Pareja: Logan Howlett(Wolverine) y Peter Maximoff(Quicksilver) / Wolvesilver_

*****

No es realmente tarde pero Peter solía tener ganas de hacerlo a todas horas, y bueno, Logan no iba a decirle que no en absoluto, por lo que esta vez estaban metidos en uno de los salones de la mansión, recargados contra la puerta, sus erecciones duras como rocas una contra la otra dentro de sus pantalones, en necesidad de más fricción, más atención.

Wolverine en un momento sintió una brisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el velocista había aparecido detrás de él, sintió que le daba la vuelta poniéndolo contra la puerta y agachándose a sus pies, con esa sonrisa de diablo que tenía el menor. Pero algo diferente esta vez, y es que sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo carmesí, como ese rojo que dejaba en la piel de los glúteos del menor cuando no podía aguantar ser más salvaje de lo normal.

—¿De dónde mierda sacaste eso? —preguntó el mutante canadiense, observando el objeto dorado en la mano del muchacho de cabello platinado.

—Shhh, será mejor no hacer mucho ruido por ahora—le guiñó mientras le baja los pantalones y la ropa interior. El hombre con adamantium dentro de su cuerpo no va a negar que se ve más ardiente de lo normal de esa manera. Dejándole marcas rojizas en los muslos y abriendo sus colorados labios para meter todo su miembro a la boca.

Tuvo que morderse el labio hasta sangrarse para evitar hacer ruido, no era que le importara que alguien les descubriera, si no que arruinaran el momento y la magnífica tarea que el menor estaba haciendo con su pene en la boca y las caricias de sus manos en las bolas.

Agarró un puñado de cabellos grises para hacerle dejar la cabeza quieta y comenzar el con un vaivén en su cadera, follando los labios pintados que habían manchado también su miembro desde la base a la punta. El contrario gimió haciéndole perder el poco control al sentir la vibración directo en sus testículos, arremetiendo hasta su garganta un par de veces y terminando en aquella insaciable lengua.

Disfrutando del desastre que era ahora el maquillaje en la cara del hijo de Magneto, pues tenía corrido el labial hasta media mejilla de un lado.

*****************


	10. Juego de roles

_Pareja: Remus Lupin y Siruis Black / WolfStar_

*****

—Esto es ridículo, Sirius—comenta Remus Lupin, de diecisiete años, a su pareja Sirius Black, ambos están solos en el dormitorio pues James estaba fastidiando a su novia Lily y Peter... ¿a quien le importaba lo que estuviera haciendo?

Así que en ese momento el hombre lobo tenía en su mano un collar con una placa que ponía "Padfoot".

—Los muggles suelen hacerlo todo el tiempo, deberías saberlo.—

—Son temas sexuales, Sirius, nadie habla tan abiertamente de sus intimidades, y en serio me niego a hacer esto.—El hombre de cabello negro bufó y le arrebató el collar poniéndoselo en el cuello.

—Vamos Moony, seré un buen chico—dijo poniéndose sobre sus cuatro extremidades sobre la cama. Haciendo al otro rodar los ojos mientras apretaba la correa en su mano y maldecía en su interior por no repudiar esta idea.

—No ladres o te matare en la próxima luna llena.—le amenazó comenzando a despojarse de la capa y demás partes del uniforme negro y rojo, su pareja solo estaba en ropa interior, como era usual pues no conocía el pudor en absoluto.

Le puso la correa y la jaló un poco para atraerlo a la orilla de la cama.

—Sentado—dijo usando una voz grave, esa que le encendía al animago frente a él.—Te daré de comer y luego veremos si mereces un premio...—Sirius asintió y atendió a su dueño muy bien para  _recibir_ después un maravilloso premio, obviamente en posición de perrito.

*

Una semana después Remus encontró a su pareja en el cuarto con una bata de enfermería y uno de esos gorros también, y era lo único que tenía puesto, y supo que jamás se cansaría de su estúpido novio.

***************


	11. Pezones

_Pareja: Bruce Wayne(Batman) y Clark Kent(Superman) / SuperBat_

*****

Bruce tomaba tranquilamente su vaso de whiskey en aquella gala, observando a varios socios que ya había saludado por educación pero así mismo les había pasado de largo después ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en esos momentos, estaba concentrado siguiendo con la vista a cierto reportero que se encontraba al otro lado del salón, haciendo entrevistas y apuntes en una libreta, seguramente ya preparando el artículo que saldría a la mañana siguiente.

Dejó el vaso casi vacío en la barra y suspiró, para entonces voltear y caminar entre la gente, pero en dirección contraria al hombre que había vigilado durante la noche, dirigiéndose a otro salón, uno donde el ruido eran solo murmullos y estaba alumbrado únicamente por la luz de la luna que se metía por las ventanas de aquel lugar.

—Señor Wayne... —escuchó una voz detrás de él y casi sonríe pero no lo hace en absoluto, solo da la vuelta y le alza una ceja al hombre de lentes a unos metros de él. —Quisiera unas palabras... si tiene el tiempo...

— ¿Unas palabras para su artículo?—le habla formal regresando la mirada a la ventana.

—No en realidad... —Casi salta al escucharlo más cerca, al sentirlo a su lado. —Bruce... hoy luces magnifico, ¿Alfred escogió la corbata?—pregunta pasando un brazo por la cintura del contrario, pero este le pone una mano en el pecho y le empuja, no tiene su fuerza pero el otro comprende y se aleja un par de pasos. —Bruce...

—Solo... solo guarda silencio—Suspira un par de veces y se acerca. Poniendo una mano en la nuca del contrario para tomarlo en un beso, uno desesperado, tomando el control, mordiéndolo con toda su fuerza, sabe que él otro lo puede soportar. Batman tiene debilidad por Clark Kent, todo este alíen era su punto débil y le estaba cansando saberlo, saber que tenía una vulnerabilidad, no como él otro, que lo único que lo debilitaba era una piedra verde.

—Bruce alguien puede... —Superman fue callado con más besos, no se quejó en absoluto, si al contrario no le importaba ser descubierto a él mucho menos, ni con esas identidades ni con las otras. Él quería gritarle a todo el mundo que ambos hombres eran solo de él, el caballero de la noche y el millonario más codiciado.

Wayne arranca la camisa del hombre de hierro sin importar si rompía algunos botones y comienza un recorrido por aquel glorioso torso con su lengua. Mientras el otro jadeaba y se mordía el labio inferior negándose a hacer demasiado ruido. Pero no pudo evitarlo cuando el contrario comenzó a torturar uno de sus pezones. Su lengua y sus dientes lo tenían delirando en esos momentos. Clark se estremecía e incluso buscaba algún lugar para recargarse pues sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—Parece que no necesito kryptonita para debilitarte... —susurró dándole una mirada llena de lujuria. Kent no respondía, solo gimió y tomó su cabello jalándolo hacia su otro pectoral, insistiendo en que continuara su gran labor.

*************


	12. Reconciliación

_Pareja: Eric Leshner y Charles Xavier / Cheric_

_*_

—Eres un idiota, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, Eric, ¡muérete!—gritaba el profesor Charles Xavier y todos escuchaban y veían ropa volar desde el último piso de la mansión hacia afuera. El alemán Eric Leshner salió con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a levantar sus cosas y ponerlas en una maleta. —Deberías de pensar en formas de arreglar lo que hiciste ¡y no en que no tire tus calzoncillos vergonzosos! Y...

No pudo continuar diciendo nada pues la puerta del balcón se cerró en su cara, el castaño trató de abrir pero maldijo pues la perilla y el seguro eran de metal. El rubio tomó sus cosas y se marchó, todo mundo volvió a sus labores mientras el telepata se encerraba en su habitación sin ánimos de salir de ahí en absoluto. Hank fue a verlo y darle ánimos pero no le fue muy bien. Logan le invitó a tomar unas cervezas pero tampoco aceptó.

—No sé porque tanto drama, esos dos arreglaran las cosas. —decía Peter, el velocista, sacando un aperitivo del refrigerador, mientras todos sus otros amigos estaban ahí en el comedor preocupados por la situación. —No es como si se fuera a desatar una guerra.

Todos se quedaron viendo aún más consternados, queriendo ser positivos como el adolescente, pero era difícil serlo, aun así ya que no podían hacer mucho se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos esperando que nada malo sucediera por la pelea de aquellos dos.

El sol comenzaba a salir y la mañana parecía como cualquier otra, excepto por el ruido de cosas rompiéndose y azotándose que alarmo a todos.

—Te odio, te odio con toda mi alma Charles—gruñía con furia magneto, Hank llegó al pasillo, varios estaban ahí, preocupados por el ruido en el interior del cuarto del profesor Xavier, se escuchaban muebles romperse, golpes y gruñidos.

—Ódiame más fuerte, mal... dita sea... —jadeaba el castaño, quien se aferraba al cuello del contrario, mientras cerraba los ojos, hacia horas que había llegado el otro y había usado su poder para mantener el ruido dentro del cuarto pero ni él se había dado cuenta cuando se desconcentró y lo había dejado de hacer, y otra solo disfrutaba de las duras embestidas que le daba su pareja.

El calor entre ellos solo aumentaba, el rencor en sus miradas se difuminaba y era remplazado con un brillo de cariño. A veces parecía imposible estar juntos pero lo cierto era que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

*********


	13. En un vehículo

_Pareja: Dean Winchester y Castiel / Destiel_

*****

Los vidrios del impala se empañaban a causa de como subía la temperatura en el interior, a causa de los jadeos por parte de ambos dentro del Impala. El rechinar de los amortiguadores y los gemidos de ambos era el ambiente que les rodeaba. Ambos sudados y con algunos pegajosos fluidos en ciertos lugares.

—Dean... —murmuró el hombre que tenía el pecho pegado al asiento de cuero, sonrojándose con los ojos cerrados por la manera en la que el otro le acariciaba.

—Llevamos tres rondas y aun pareces avergonzado por esto Cas, sin duda tu inocencia quedara intacta, ángel mío, pero tu trasero no realmente. —dijo con media sonrisa y le comenzó a embestir nuevamente, escuchando los leves quejidos que el otro daba cada vez que rozaba su punto dulce. Sabiendo que lo disfrutaba aunque no se atreviera a decirlo. Estaban haciendo mucho ruido y moviéndose desenfrenadamente cuando una luz les distrajo del exterior.

— ¿Es una maldita broma, Dean?—pregunta enojado su hermano menor—Bien, de cualquier manera ibas a ir al infierno. —termina de decir para apagar la lámpara y regresar por donde venía. Los otros se quedaron quietos por unos momentos, luego rieron un poco mientras Castiel se daba vuelta para abrazarse.

***********


	14. Masturbación

_Pareja: James "Bucky" Barnes y Howard Stark / Howky / Joward_

*****

**1944**

Los comandos aulladores regresaban a salvo después de haber destruido dos bases de Hydra en medio de aquel país atascado de nieve, estaban en Londres, donde tomarían unos días de descanso, dejarían que la armada continuara avanzando y buscando el próximo y ultimo objetivo para entonces ellos encargarse. Pronto sería el final y querían celebrar aunque muchos dijeran que era de  mala suerte.

—No vas a emborracharme, Buck. —decía riendo el Capitán América hacia su amigo quien traía una bandeja llena de shots de licor puro.

—No seas aguafiestas, Stevie, hay que demostrar nuestro valor. —dijo el Sargento James Barnes para a continuación tomarse dos shots seguidos como si de agua se tratara.

—Si tu amigo sigue así, lo único que demostrara es la teoría de la gravedad cuando se caiga al suelo. —comentó un recién llegado.

— ¡Howard!—Rogers corrió a saludarlo con un apretón de manos y luego pareció nervioso. — ¿Vienes solo?—El genio rio para después negar.

—Está en la entrada, ve por ella soldado. —le guiñó el ojo para entonces sacar un puro de su saco y encenderlo, dando una calada y exhalando mientras miraba alrededor.

—Genial, me acaba de abandonar por una falda, ok, ahora sé lo que se siente, me lo merezco. —comentaba Buck sentado en un banco junto a la barra, con otro shot en su mano.

—No lo tomes personal, está haciendo lo posible por agradarle aun cuando el idiota no se da cuenta que ya le agrada. —Stark tomó asiento junto al amigo del rubio, tomó uno de los vasitos de licor y lo tomó con rapidez, saludando al ardor en su garganta como un gran amigo.—Howard Stark, si quieres a alguien que pueda seguirte el ritmo, soy tu hombre.—le guiñó.

Buck se quedó sin palabras, normalmente él era el de los guiños y las sonrisas.

—James Barnes...—dice aun en trance, observando como Howard se lleva el puro a sus labios tan elegantemente, alzando las cejas mientras mira algo en su pecho, las insignias.

—Sargento... gracias por sus servicios soldado, el país le debe mucho.

—No lo hago por el país, no soy Steve. —se ríe y se toma otro shot, ya había perdido la cuenta y seguía sin sentir ningún efecto, pero en esos momentos poca atención le estaba poniendo a su nulo estado etílico.

— ¿Por las chicas? Ellas adoran el traje ¿no?—Stark se pasó la lengua por los labios y chasqueó la lengua pues era una respuesta que no le gustaría escuchar.

— ¿Quién no lo hace?—James lo pensó dos segundos, pero al número tres ya lo estaba haciendo. Estaba pasando una mano por la pierna del contrario, quien no tuvo ninguna reacción de sorpresa si no por el contrario parecía que esperaba aquella señal. Dejó su puro en el cenicero y miró hacia la parte trasera del bar. Le dio una mirada al soldado y se levantó del banco para dirigirse a la salida trasera.

James no tardó en sacar dinero para pagar y saltar del banco en la dirección en la que se fue él otro. El callejón al que fue a dar estaba oscuro y no tenía un aroma agradable, pero mando al carajo eso cuando sintió unas manos por su espalda, se dio vuelta y sonrió al mirar al contrario. Más bajo que él pero aun así le demostró su fuerza al empujarlo contra la pared y besarlo sin piedad. Le correspondió al instante, abriendo la boca y buscando su lengua con la propia, tomándolo de aquel, seguramente muy costoso, saco y atrayéndolo lo más posible.

Abrió un ojo observando el final del callejón, algunos coches pasaban, también gente pero nadie reparaba lo que sucedía dentro de aquel reducido y oscuro espacio. Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar mientras buscaban compartir el calor de sus cuerpos, rompiendo algunos botones en el proceso, para poder liberarse lo necesario y poder tocarse a su antojo.

Ahora Stark era quien estaba contra el muro, ambos tenían la erección del otro en sus manos, dándose besos lentos mientras se acoplaban a un mismo ritmo, James pasaba el pulgar por el rosado glande del otro, sabiendo que le gustaba eso pues le miraba recargar su cabeza contra la pared y morderse los labios tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que los delatara. Y Buck se sentía increíble con aquella mano dura, grande y caliente, una mano que trabajaba haciendo armas y experimentos revolucionarios, como aquel auto volador, una mano que conocía bien cuanta presión ejercer en la base para volverlo loco, tenerlo cerca de terminar pero no dándole la libertar de hacerlo.

—Oh Howie...—salió de sus labios el nombre mientras observaba hacia abajo, hacia ambos falos siendo estimulados con más rapidez. Pronto observó su mano siendo manchada por el líquido blanco, escuchó su nombre como un murmuro suplicante de la boca del hombre que le tenía temblando, y no pudo más, sintiendo sus piernas temblar, apoyó su frente en el hombro ajeno cuando su culminación llegó. Sujetando aun el miembro de Howard, que perdía dureza al igual que él propio, pero por el momento necesitaban recobrar la respiración, el sentido, los pantalones y volver al bar pues seguramente sus amigos les estarían buscando.

Durante el resto de la noche se dedicaban miradas cómplices mientras bebían con sus amigos, los comandos aulladores y la teniente Carter. Al terminar aquella reunión comenzaron a despedirse, ellos tenían que regresar a la base, mientras que Howard y Peggy tenían reservaciones en un hotel. Mientras todos ponían en vergüenza a Steve frente a su enamorada los otros dos se alejaron para intercambiar unas palabras.

— ¿Crees que se pueda repetir?—preguntó curioso Barnes, sonriendo como idiota, Stark se rio un poco mirando al suelo y negó.

—No quisiera repetirlo, James—alzó la vista observando el cambio en la cara del otro, se veía dolido. Entonces añadió: —Quisiera hacer más de lo que hicimos esta noche, por eso no me gustaría repetirlo.

La sonrisa de Bucky regresó a su lugar y asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Es una promesa, Stark.

***********


	15. Suplica

_Pareja: Gallavich_

_Ian Gallager x Mickey Milkovich (Shameless)_

_*******_

Ian le había suplicado la primera vez que lo hicieron, le había suplicado para que no se casara con la prostituta, le había suplicado lo suficiente en esta vida y ya no estaba dispuesto a dar de su parte, Mickey lo comprendía, ahora que el contrario se había alejado de su vida se dio cuenta de lo que perdió y le tocaba a él dar su brazo a torcer. Por eso no lo dejaba solo ni un solo minuto, y si hacía falta le tomaba de la mano y lo besaba en público para demostrarles a los otros homosexuales que este pelirrojo tenia dueño.

—No vas a regresar al ejército.

— ¿Disculpa?—el otro rio frunciendo el ceño, estaban en el reducido cuarto que Gallager compartía con sus hermanos menores, pero estos no estaban ahora mismo.—¿Me estas ordenando?

—No, es una afirmación y punto, no vas a irte otra vez.

—Ya lo hablamos, mientras me chupes el pene no voy a irme a ningún lado. —se dio la vuelta pero fue jalado y empujado a la cama por el más bajo el cual se puso sobre él, aun parecía molesto, aunque en realidad esa era su cara todo el tiempo.

—Promételo… —su voz sonaba quebrada pero aun con la suficiente autoridad.—Prométeme que no volverás a largarte.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando al castaño unos momentos, si hubiera sabido que solo necesitaba alejarse del otro para que este se diera cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por él lo hubiera hecho mucho antes, pero el hubiera no existe y esa era la historia de ambos, la cual estaba llena de más tragedia que amor, más sangre y golpes que besos, pero era especial, era de ellos.

Le atrajo a un apasionado beso mientras Mickey comenzaba a arrancarle la camisa y se separaron unos segundos para terminar de desnudarse, lo observó ponerse bocaabajo sobre la cama pero le dio vuelta.

—No… por favor, Ian, solo…—le interrumpió abriéndole las piernas y comenzando a embestirlo, lo cual fue fácil pues no habían pasado ni tres horas desde la última vez.

—No quieres que me vaya, ok, no me voy a ir, pero vas a dejar que te la meta de la forma que a mí me plazca, me encanta tu espalda Mickey, pero quiero verte, quiero ver como tus ojos se cierran porque adoras mi pene dentro de ti.

—No hables, maldita sea…—seguía pidiendo, no le gustaba como se estaban tornando las cosas, siempre había disfrutado del sexo con Ian solo volteándose y dejando que le penetrara, era el único hombre en su vida sexual, todas las demás eran mujeres, aunque desde hace tiempo ninguna le llenaba, y sabía que era porque él deseaba sentir al pelirrojo. Hasta había intentado masturbarse con su foto ¡Por Dios!

—Voy a hablar y voy a decir cuando me gusta la manera en la que suspiras mi nombre cuando estas cerca de terminar, como me encanta la forma que me pides que siga y que te dé más duro.

—Ian… por favor… —Se llevó el brazo sobre la cara cubriendo sus ojos, pues comenzaba a llorar, y se sentía como un maricon más cuando lloraba que cuando el otro lo follaba.—Por favor… —pidió entre sollozos y el otro se detuvo quitando el brazo para verlo, intento no ser visto pero sus dos brazos estaban siendo sujetados, solo estiro su mano para mostrarle el dedo medio.—Te odio…—murmuró y el pelirrojo solo sonrió.—Por favor no me dejes otra vez.

Recibió un beso después de aquella petición, enredo sus brazos y piernas en el pelirrojo y este continuo con sus movimientos, escondió su cara en su cuello pero no por mucho porque quería seguir besándolo ahora que esta nueva posición se lo permitía. Y tampoco se iba a quejar mucho de ello pues su miembro era placenteramente aplastado entre ambos cuerpos.

—No te detengas—gimió rasguñando la pálida espalda, mordiéndole fuerte el labio inferior. El sabor de su sangre llegó a su lengua y sonrió entre jadeos mientras sentía que su clímax se acercaba, solo bastó sentir al contrario llenarle de su semen y sintió el propio mancharle el abdomen.

—Yo también te amo, Mickey—añadió después de que sus respiraciones se habían normalizado y que estaban recostados en la pequeña cama del más alto.

—Púdrete, Gallager—pidió el otro sonriendo, no podía enojarse ahora mismo, no después de la increíble sesión que habían tenido. Cerró los ojos girando hacia el pelirrojo, dándole un casto beso y acurrucándose en sus brazos. Seguiría repitiéndole al otro que no se fuera de nuevo, porque tenía miedo de perderlo ahora que sabía que lo amaba, y porque no iba a darlo por seguro, después de todo lo que lo hizo pasar iba a tratar de recompensarlo.


	16. Rimming

_Pareja: Fratt_

_Frank Castle x Matt Murdock / Punisher x Daredevil_

*********

Matt no tenía idea de cómo había surgido esto del policía bueno y el malo, en este caso del justiciero bueno y el malo, pero sabía que Frank Castle no era un hombre terrible. Sí, mataba y no se arrepentía de ser asesino, para acabar era bueno en ello, muy bueno, pero quería lo mismo que él, acabar con el crimen de la ciudad.

—Eres demasiado sensible, rojo—comentó _The Punisher_ mientras golpeaban a una banda de taiwaneses, él había agarrado un tubo para romper la cabeza de uno de los que ya se encontraba en el suelo pero _Daredevil_ lo impidió en el acto.

—Lo hemos hablado demasiadas veces—habló el otro, el de traje rojo, un tanto jadeante por la pelea.

No es que se pusieran de acuerdo para ir como el equipo maravilla pero últimamente terminaba pasando y atacarse entre si ya sabían que no los llevaría a ningún lado. Haciendo entonces que, muy a la fuerza, trabajaran juntos.

—Y sigues muy blando—dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la salida

—¿A dónde vas?

—No tarda en llegar la policía, ¿acaso quieres dar testificación de lo acontecido?—fue el turno de Matt para sonreír, asintió y le siguió de cerca—Me iré a buscar algo de cenar, ¿acaso el diablo cena?

Después de que habían huido de aquel lugar se habían refugiado en una azotea, donde Murdock le espero mientras el otro iba a por unos aperitivos nocturnos.

—Si no te conociera pensaría que esto se convirtió en una cita.—comentó el pelirrojo, el otro apenas cruzaba la puerta y estaba a sus espaldas, siempre le sorprendía los agudos sentidos que tenía el otro pero no solía tomarle tanta importancia. Lo único que hizo fue reír y al llegar a su lado le extendió el bocadillo. Lo tomó y lo abrió con cuidado, llevándoselo a la boca y masticando con calma, pero solo le dio un par de mordidas y lo dejo a un lado. Todo este tiempo Castle solo se había dedicado a mirarlo sin moverse.—¿Qué sucede? Estas muy callado y eso es extremadamente raro, me asustas.

Aparte si no hacia ruido no podía _verlo_ , y pensar que le había abandonado ahí por alguna razón no le agradaba en absoluto. Pero el otro siguió callado por lo que se alertó y se puso de pie, sorprendiéndose de chocar con el hombre pues al parecer estaba justo ahí frente a él. Le puso una mano sobre el pecho pues todo le estaba dando vueltas, no había prevenido aquello y le desconcertó demasiado, estaba respirando agitado, pero ciertamente estaba aliviado de que el contrario estaba ahí, entonces por alguna razón comenzó a subir su mano. Yendo desde aquel duro pecho a su cuello, sintiendo en su mandíbula rastros de que recién se afeitó la barba, uno de sus pómulos tenía una herida, seguramente de esta noche, su nariz no era ni muy voluptuosa ni respingada, solo, normal, aunque podía sentir que probablemente ha sufrido de dislocación en varias ocasiones, sus ojos estaban cerrados, al menos en el momento que llegó a ellos, sus pestañas era cortas pero sus cejas eran pobladas, su cabello era corto, suave, pero no tanto como sus labios, los cuales entre abrió y dejó escapar aire, haciéndole escalofríos desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su nuca.

Frank no pudo quedarse quieto más tiempo, tomó aquellos dedos con sus dientes suavemente, y con la punta de su lengua jugó con ellos un poco, escuchando un jadeo de parte del otro, tal vez de sorpresa o tal vez de gusto. O tal vez de ambas. Observó al _diablo de Hells Kitchen_ voltear hacia un lado. Como si tuviera vergüenza, pero eso solo lo hacía aún más divertido. Le sujetó la muñeca y abrió la boca para llevar ese par de dedos hasta que los nudillos tocaran sus labios, y se dedicó a chupar los dígitos como si fuera ambrosia.  

Pronto sintió al contrario queriendo alejar su mano y lo único que hizo fue llevarla hasta sus pantalones. No podía ver, había pasado por su cabeza aquello por hasta esa noche lo había confirmado, pero eso solo incremento el respeto y deseo que tenía por su compañero de armas. Y era hora de demostrarle lo que sentía por él. La mano sobre su erección le regresó de sus pensamientos cuando esta misma le apretó, no tardó en encontrar el cierre y bajarlo, metiendo su mano para darse cuenta de lo duro y caliente que estaba. Pero entonces Castle le tomó ambas manos y dándole la vuelta no tardó mucho en amarrarlas a su espalda.

—Frank…

—¿Confías en mí?—Matt asintió y de pronto sus rodillas estaban en el suelo, iba a quejarse pero su pantalón y ropa interior fueron removidos, al menos hasta algún punto antes de sus rodillas. Antes de que pudiera volver a insertar hablar sintió algo húmedo tentar su entrada y no pudo hacer nada más que jadear e inclinarse pues su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar.

Escuchar y sentir su propia respiración acelerarse mientras la del contrario golpeaba justo en medio de sus glúteos, donde su traviesa lengua exploraba más y más. Mientras el pelirrojo trataba de hacer más, pero no podía más que gemir y cerrar los puños intentando liberar sus manos sin lograrlo. Gritando al sentir aquel musculo torturarle deliciosamente. Penetrándolo un par de centímetros pero de haciéndolo sentir de la manera más sensacional que jamás se había sentido, lo supo perfectamente cuando el ardor de sus muñecas, el frio de la brisa, ambos corazones tamborileando, aquellos cosquilleos y el sonido de chapoteo le terminaron por vencer, derramándose sobre el suelo de la azotea.

Escuchó en el aire el filo de una navaja y a continuación sus muñecas fueron liberadas, pudo poner las extremidades sobre el suelo mientras intentaba no olvidar como respirar. Cuando pudo sentir que se recuperaba se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se retiró la máscara. Ya no tenía mucho caso esconderse, no de Frank. Este le jaló para levantarlo, sosteniendo su mentón. Se sentía observado y sabía que estaba sonrojado, de pronto se sintió besado y siguió el beso rápidamente.

Le dio una mano al otro para regresarle el favor. Una vez ambos estaban satisfechos y exhaustos por la larga noche se tiraron al suelo riendo un poco por como había terminado la situación.

—Castle… no creo que esto sea buena idea, no fue buena idea —aclaró.

—¿No lo fue?—No esperaba hablarlo ahora mismo, pero ya que el otro insistía, lo haría—Espérame un segundo—comentó agachándose por una servilleta, sacando de su bota un grafito y escribiendo algo, para al final entregarle el papel a Matt mientras se aguantaba la risa.

—Frank no tiene la gracia, ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—Dice, _¿quieres salir conmigo? Cruza la respuesta_ , abajo hay un sí y un no. —comenta sin poder contener más su risa. El otro le golpea el hombro, luego pone su mano sobre el torso del ex militar y tantea el cuerpo para entonces calcular y hace una equis donde suponía que estaba el corazón del contrario.

*******


End file.
